masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanguard Program
The Vanguard Program was a part of the , a biotics training program. Vanguard was started in 2180 as a purely-militaristic division of the Ascension Project with the responsibility of creating supersoldiers. The program's main goal would be to develop and train these supersoldiers to act as special forces commanders and operate on covert or otherwise high-risk operations. Those who graduated from the elite Vanguard Program would become galactic icons and heroes to humanity, becoming symbols of man's advances, strength, and courage. History Origins In the years following the deactivation of the in 2169 the Alliance had a fair amount of diplomatic fallout to deal with. The Alliance took there first steps at dealing with it by sealing BAaT records and making preparations for a military-run biotics training program. Discussions on how to organize and form the new program were carried out with one of the more vocal figures being Major Jason Kilgore. Kilgore believed that the new training program should be far more regimented than what had in place for BAaT and that they should prepare and persuade the students for military careers. Major Kilgore's suggestions were taken heavily into consideration when the Ascension Project came to be but ultimately the project was created with greater civilian focus. After the first few years of the Ascension Project, many in Alliance military leadership took another look into Kilgore's ideas of a military foundation as Ascension proved to be successful enough to warrant funding for a special forces program. Soon, the Vanguard Proram would be formed as a special division of Ascension Project. Sara Jean Hammond and Jamie Redfield would be named as medical specialists and training would be under the responsibility of officers Jasmine Davidson, Eric Messick, and Rex Schaal. First Graduates In the year of 2185, the Vanguard Program had it's first graduates from the Shanxi Academy for the Exceptionally Gifted. This class, known as Alpha Class, had most 80 of the students graduate and nearly all of them with ambitions of joining the military. With those statistics the Alliance found the Vanguard Program's early training methods successful enough to warrant further training in the program. While Kilgore and his staff started searching for new candidates, those in Alpha Class who chose to join the military would begin their next phase of training. Though the Vanguard Program was considered a successful venture so far, there was a fair amount of controversy to come with it. Some parents of the students would accuse the Shanxi Academy of foul play after realizing their children's personalities had changed significantly with some showing signs of depression and others becoming almost like military zombies. These accusations would be quickly brushed aside but it still raised doubts within Alliance leadership. What if there were long-standing negative effects of the program and what if those who hadn't gone to the military suddenly snapped. The Alliance would take all of these into consideration while deciding where to take the program. Development Phase I: Candidate Selection & Basic Training Jason Kilgore was very selective with who he wanted within the Vanguard Program. Candidates were chosen based on many things including their psychological profiles, biotic ability, and background history. By the end of evaluations, 80 suitable candidates were chosen and transferred from the to the very exclusive Shanxi Academy for the Exceptionally Gifted. Based on a space station orbiting Shanxi, the academy would be under the guise of simply another school for the gifted when in fact, the Alliance would put the children through intense physical and mental conditioning while slowly persuading the students to join the military. Most of the students education would take place on the space station. Like the main Ascension Project, the students would be given moral guidance on the responsibilities of using there abilities properly. Other parts of the curriculum were heavily focused on melding the children's minds for military use, teaching them of historical military battles and strategies. Physical training would take place on the surface of where the students would go through physical training, strengthening their bodies and training their biotics. Throughout all of it, the students would be subjected to subtle yet effective brainwashing techniques to ultimately force the students to join the military in the future. Extracurricular activities for the students would also be a major part of their training. Trainers and staff would use sports and other activities to teach the students teamwork, strategy, and overall skill. Martial arts and full-contact sports would be an easy way for staffmembers to teach the students basic combat training while archery classes and laser tag games would give them a basic idea of how to implement marksmanship and tactical skill. This training would go on for years up until graduation. After graduation, brainwashing technqiues proved to be effective as 94% of the graduating students decided to join the military where the second phase of development was set to begin. Phase II: Advanced Lessons & Training Following their enlistment into the Systems Alliance military, all of the candidates were sent to Jannisary for advanced training and conditioning. During the beginning of their training, the recruits were trained by Operations Chief Jasmine Davidson who taught them how to navigate without electronics, treat battlefield wounds, and otherwise how to survive without communications or support from Command. To show what they learned, the recruits would be forced to survive in the wastelands of Jannisary on their own with very limited supplies for one week. Those who successfully completed this test were taken under the wing of Lieutenant Commander Eric Messick for further advanced training, those who didn't had one more chance to successfully pull through the test before being considered wash-outs. For those under Messick, they were given advanced combat training, lessons on coordinating troops, and leadership skills in general. As Messick was known as one of the greatest military minds of his age, it was almost guaranteed that it would rub off on the recruits. The recruits were tested by being put in wargames with each recruit having a chance to lead in a simulated warzone. All of the recruits who were successful were sent to complete the third phase of advanced training which was possibly the most brutal. Staff Lieutenant Rex Schaal gave the students advanced biotics training. They were taught advanced martial arts and how to supplement it with their biotics, how to augment their strength and agility with biotics, and various techniques on how to manipulate their surroundings using their abilities. To test them, Rex Schaal would duel each one of the recruits with his biotics. Those who he deemed acceptable were sent to their final phase of training. The final lesson would incorporate each of the tests given; the recruits would be taken out into the wastelands and split up into two teams. Each team would work to defeat the other team in a wargame, using survival skills, teamwork, and advanced strategies to subdue one another and would have to do so with very little supplies for two weeks. This was the most brutal of all exams as it strained the recruits to their limits and beyond. By the end, twelve recruits would be hospitalized with serious issues ranging from severe dehydration to broken bones. Those who made it through the ordeal graduated from Phase II of the Vanguard Program. Phase III: Cybernetic Augmentations & Bio-Amps The recruits were given advanced bio-amps, models that had only recently passed the prototype phase of development. These were L6 bio-amps had more advanced inbuilt VIs that monitored and improved performance. 100% of the recruits implanted with these bio-amps experienced an astonishing 30% increase in biotic abilities. The recruits also received a series of procedures in which various cybernetics would be integrated into the recruits. These procedures would known as the Vanguard Procedures which would prove useful in the development of the soldiers. Personnel Alpha Class *Andre Odami *April Kassin *Barbara Blackburn *Benjamin Johnson *Cameron Wells *Carter David *Catherine Williams *Dwayne Mowry *Eric Stinson Beta Class Trivia *The Vanguard Program was inspired by the from the Mass Effect games. Category:Alliance Programs Category:Ubertank